Una Cita Esperada e Inesperada
by FabriHero99
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que todo termino y un regreso inesperado de akiza a neo domino hara que yusei tenga una oportunidad de declararsele.
Hola Amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan? Bueno les traigo una nueva historia y la verdad no tenia pensado subir una historia de esta pareja, pero, como ya he comentado en mis historias anteriores les pedi que vieran en mi BIO las parejas a las que me dedico y que me dijeran de cual escribir, pues bien entre los comentarios de mi primera historia alguien me pidio que hiciera una historia de Yusei y Akiza pues bien aqui la tienen, subido, publicado y disponible. Espero les guste...

La historia transcurre un año despues de los acontecimentos de la serie.

 **UNA CITA ESPERADA E INESPERADA.**

Despues de la derrota de ZONE y de haber salvado al mundo una ves mas, el equipo 5ds tomo caminos separados, ahora cada uno de ellos tendria una vida muy diferente despues de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

La noche antes de despedirse Akiza y Yusei se quedaron platicando sobre lo que ellos harian y a la joven pelirosa le encanto platicar con el, ya que la animada a no rendirse y a sonreir y se sintio en la nubes cuando se tomaron de las manos y ella queria decirle a yusei lo que sentia por el pero los nervios, el miedo y el tiempo no eran muy favorables para ella asi que mejor se retiro de alli a prapararse para el dia siguente.

De eso ya ha pasado un año ya, y akiza esta ahora regresando a ciudad Neo Domino a visitar a sus padres y tambien ver al chico que la hace de unas horas mas de viaje Akiza llego a su destino.

Despues de llegar al aeropuerto Akiza toma un taxi y se dirige hacia la casa de sus padres ya que despues de todo lo que pasaron por fin eran una familia de unos minutos ya habia llegado asi que toco la puerta y espero...

Si? o por dios hija que gusto verte.- dijo su mamá abrazandola con mucho cariño.

O madre gracias tambien me da gusto verte.- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

Despues de la linda bienvenida ambas entraron a la casa y tambien el padre de akiza le dio un tierno abrazo y luego de esto se sentaron en la sala a conversar...

Y dinos hija como te va en Londres?(En un fic que lei vi que ahora ahi esta XD) - Le pregunto su padre.

Pues bien aunque es un poco estrasante ahora por mi rutina pero todo bien.- le dijo la chica.

O que bien eso es bueno hija nos da gusto eso. - le respondio su madre.

Despues de unos minutos mas sigueron conversaron de eso hasta que akiza quiso saber algo que en serio la ponia nerviosa pero tomando valor les pregunto.

Mmm.. oigan y no saben algo de yusei?

Bueno sigue donde siempre estuvo unos meses fuera de la ciudad pero regreso hace poco porque hija? - le respondio su madre con una sonrisa picara.- es que lo extrañas?

Mmm... bueno... yo...este...- decia ella muy apenada y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Hija dinos lo quieres ir a ver verdad?- le insistia su madre.

Si Madre es que el me ayudo antes cuando era la rosa negra hizo que mi relacion con ustedes fuera la mejor y me enseño a ser una turbo duelista y por todo eso le tengo un gran cariño.- repondio ella mas apenada .

Hija y no lo amas?- le pregunto su padre.

Cuando su padre le hizo esa pregunta a ella se le vinieron los recuerdos de los momentos mas bonitos que habia pasa con el cuando la ayudo a reconciliarse con su familia cuando le enseño a ser un turbo duelista cuando ganaron el torneo cuando se despideron hace un año y en su corazon le decia que si que lo amaba asi que dijo

Si yo lo amo lo amo mucho pero la verdad no se sienta lo mismo por mi.- dijo ella un poco triste.

Hija recuerdas que cuando nos reconciliamos el mismo fue a despertarte el te ha ayudado desde que te conocio y aun piensas eso? - le dijo su madre.

Y ella tenia razon el habia cambiado su vida por completo penso que Sayer lo habia hecho pero no solo pensaba en el mismo en cambio Yusei la apoyaba en todo momento y eso le hizo pensar en lo siguente...

Y entonces que deberia hacer?.

Ve con el ahora de seguro te esta esperando hija. - la animo su padre.

Si eso hare ahora mismo gracias los amo nos vemos.- le dijo akiza a sus padres despues de darles un abarazo a cada uno y saliendo de la casa.

Ahora nos encontramos en donde viva el gran de todo lo que ha vivido Yusei Fudo ahora era un hombre mas tranquilo viviendo una vida normal visitando a sus viejos amigos y ayudandolos en lo que fuera a pesar de eso sentia que algo o mejor dicho alguien faltaba en su vida sin duda para el conocer a la verdadera Akiza le llego al corazon...

YUSEI (POV).

Vaya ya ha pasado un año desque que akiza se fue y la verdad me siento como un tonto al no poder confesar lo que sentia por ella, recuerdo todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos y nunca los voy a olvidar si te volviera a ver otra vez te invitaria a salir y te diria que te amo.

FIN DE YUSEI (POV).

Pero lo que el no sabia es que recibiria una gran sorpresa...Despues de pensar un poco mas eschucho que alguien tocaba la puerta asi que fue a ver de quien se trataba...

SI?- dijo el abriendo la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con esa chica especial para el.- no puede ser akiza?.

SI soy yo.- dijo ella y luego abarazo a yusei.

Vaya me da mucho gusto volverte a verte.- dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo.

A mi tambien yusei. - dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

Y cuentame que te trae a Ciudad Neo Domino? - le pregunto yusei

Pues estoy de vacaciones ahora y quise venir a visitar a mi familia y a ti tambien.-le dijo ella un poco apenada.

Yusei se sorprendio mucho por lo que dijo ella pero como tenia que atender un compromiso en un momento hizo lo siguente..

O que bien oye cuanto tiempo vas a estar por aqui?-le pregunto

Pues como un mes creo porque?-

Pues mira tengo que atender algo ahorita pero quisiera invitrte a cenar mañana en un nuevo restaurante que abrieron que dices?

Para akiza esas fueron las mejores palabras que le habia dicho asi que le respondio..

Si yusei me encantaria.

Bueno muy bien paso a la casa de tus padres por ti a las 7 te parece bien? - le pregunto yusei.

Si claro que estare esperando. bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana - le dijo ella volviendolo a abarzar y dandole un beso en su mejilla y se marcho.

Yusei se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que hizo ella pero al mismo tiempo le dio mas valor para poder confesarsele.

Ya de noche ambos no podian dormir por los nervios y la emocion ya que se podria decir de que al dia siguente tendrian por asi decirlo su primera cita.

Al dia siguente Yusei hizo reservacion en el restaurante y tambien compro algo para Akiza y ella compro un atuendo para esa noche porque queria que fuera de muchas horas mas ya eran las 6:50 de la tarde faltaba un poco mas para que fuera de noche y comenzara su cita asi que Akisa bajo a la sala donde estaban sua padres.

Ella tenia puesto un hermoso vestdo rojo ajustado a su figura, tambien unas medias negras y unos tacones notan altos de color negro que hacia que combine con el atuendo y su cabello rosado todo suelto hacian que se viera hermosa.

Vaya hija que bien te ves de seguro yusei se enamorara de ti. - le dijo su padre jugando con ella

AY papá no es para tanto.- le repondio ella sonrojada.

Como no hija Yusei te invito a cenar es una buena oprtunidad de decirle lo que sientes por el.-le dijo su madre

Bueno tienes razon lo intenare. - dijo ella con un tono decidido.

Minutos despues a las 7 exactamente tocaron a la puerta asi que akiza fue a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta vio a Yusei vestido con un traje negro, debajo una camisa blanca de manga larga con una corbata negra y zapatos negros tambien haciendo que combine todo.(ASI ME VISTO YO A VECES XD)

Hola akiza te ves preciosa. - le dijo el un poco apenado.

Gracias yusei tu tambien te ves muy bien jeje. - le respondio ella del mismo modo.

Asi que despues de saludarse ella se despidio de sus padres y fueron hacia el restaurante. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos porque era una noche muy especial para ellos en la que despues de tantas aventuras que vivieron y de un año mas sin verse por fin ahora estaban juntos y no se sabe lo que podria pasar...

Despues de unos minutos caminando y platicando por fin llegaron a su destino.

Buenas noches tengo una reservacion en este lugar a nombre de Yusei Fudo.- Dijo yusei al encargado.

MMM dejeme ver... a si aqui esta por aqui por favor. - dijo el encargado llevando la los 2 a su respetiva mesa.

Vaya yusei la verdad si que es bonito es lugar gracias por invitarme fue muy lindo de tu parte. - le dijo akiza.

No al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar. - le respondio.

Despues ambos ordenaron su cena y mientras comian platicaban muy alegremente.

Y dime como es la rutina en londres? - pregunto yusei.

Pues la verdad un poco agotador por todo el movimento de alli pero es soportable pero la verdad ya necesitaba unos dias fuera de la rutina.- contesto ella.

Si te entiendo perfectamente, pues las cosas aqui no han cambiado mucho desde que se reconstruyo el puente hacia satelite todos ahora viven en armonia como debio ser desde el principio. - le contaba yusei a ella.

En serio? que bien me alegro por eso. y dime no estas con alguien ahora? - le pregunto ella un poco neviosa.

Te refieres a si tengo novia? - ella asintio.- No no estoy con nadie pero ahora he vuelto a ver a la unica chica que me interesa y me le voy a confesar esta noche. - respondio el.

Ella se puso triste pensando que era otra chica que a el le gustaba, pero paso lo siguiente...

Quieres saber de quien se trata? - le pregunto el.

Si dime. - dijo ella con pocos animos.

Bueno antes de que te diga ven conmigo si? - dijo el.

Amm claro esta bien.- le dijo ella.

Despues el pago la cuenta y despues salio con ella hacia un bonito lugar lleno de rosas que eran las favoritas de ella.

Wow esto si que es hermoso. - dijo ella admirando el paisaje bajo la luz de la luna.

Si tienes razon pero no es tan hermoso como tu. - dijo el viendo su lindo rostro.

Akiza tu eres la chica que amo desde que te conoci a la verdadera tu quede muy maravillado eres hermosa valiente y decidida y cuando luche contra ZONE tu erea la razon para no rendirme asi que Akiza quisera preguntarte.- despues saco un anillo de oro . - quisieras ser mi novia?

OH YUSEI SI CLARO QUE SI! - dijo ella muy feliz y con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver que yusei la amaba como era.

Luego yusei puso el anillo en su mano derecha y despues agarro su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y ella muy gustosamente le respondio el beso.

Ambos estaban muy felices lo que habia empezado como una rivalidad ahora era amor de verdad despues de unos minutos se separaron y se veian a los ojos como hace un año cuando se despidieron.

Gracias yusei por ser parte de mi vida. - dijo ella abrazando al chico.

No akiza gracias a ti por ser parte de la mia. - y dicho esto la volvio a besar.

Ahora sabian que los futuros peligros que les esperaba lo afrontarian juntos ya que amobos se protegerian entre si y veian su futuro como el mejor.

Despues de un mes Yusei y Akiza fueron a Londres a empezar una nueva vida.

 **FIN**

Bueno que les parecio esta historia estuvo bien, mal, regular? dejen sus comentarios porfavor.

Habra una meta de favoritos para esta historia y sera de 3 favoritos espero que llegue a esa cantidad y espero lo compartan.

Asi que bien mi primera historia de esta pareja la verdad ya queria escribir sobre una pareja de YU-GI-OH y me alegra que mis fans XD me la hayan pedido.

A una ultima cosa me estoy esforzando por subir historias los viernes ya que es el dia de mi descanso del trabajo y pues aprovecho subir lo que que bien revisen mi BIO para que vean a las parejas que me dedico y diganme de cual escribir posiblemente mi siguente historia sera de PHINEAS E ISABELLA asi que si conocen a alguien que les guste bien y cuidence mucho nos vemos la proxima semana.


End file.
